Never Alone
by Isansama
Summary: When Frisk returns to school after the events that occurred in the underground, they face a variety of obstacles and meet many people with their own trials and damages. But they will always have their family to fall back on.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:**_ **Okay so, its been a while. Undertale was truly an amazing game though and I think many of you can agree that Toby Fox is sending a powerful message through the events and themes of the pacifist route. I can only hope to be able to recreate a fraction of the feeling that the story gave me here, because I think it is extremely important that it gets out and becomes understood. Anyways, please enoy and I promise I'll update more often :x**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Frisk laid peacefully beneath the warm covers of their bed as the morning sun's light began to flood the room they slept in. It was lightly furnished, with a bed and desk along with a rug and a beanbag to sit on. On the desk were some miscellaneous school supplies, a sketchbook, and a plate of crumbs leftover from a pie Toriel had prepared the night before. The walls sported various academic awards as well as a a line of photos Frisk, Sans, and Papyrus all took at a photobooth. Papyrus had on a photogenically heroic pose while Sans had his arm over Frisk, who nestled comfortably in between the two brothers. A delightful smell crept into the room, which begged their nose's attention. Butterscotch pancakes. Without pause, Frisk got out of bed and began walking out towards the hallway, stretching their arms and yawning on the way. They passed Sans' room, which was always strangely quiet compared to Papyrus', where snoring could still be heard. Grabbing hold of a railing, they slowly descended down the stairs. Still not yet fully awake, they didn't stop to look at all the pictures which hung on the way down of the people they lived with and all the moments they had shared together. One picture showed the four of them sitting together at a comedy club table right after one of Sans' performances. Another showed Papyrus and Frisk holding up a third place trophy from a cooking contest. Right next to it, was a picture of Toriel, holding up a first place trophy, from the same cooking contest. While Papyrus' spaghetti had gotten better over the two years they had spent on the surface, it could never match Toriel's vegan pot pie. Frisk made it downstairs, and turned into the kitchen, where Sans and Toriel sat at a round, wooden table together with a cups of freshly brewed coffee and a newspaper.

"Good morning, Frisk!" Toriel greeted.

"'Morning, kiddo." Sans said before taking a sip of his coffee, eyes still glued to the paper.

Frisk allowed the smells of caffeine, pancakes, and syrup mix and overwhelm them. They took a seat and hunched over with their chin on the table, still half asleep and in heaven with the aromas.

"Still not awake, I see. Would you like me to serve you, my child?" Toriel had already gotten up to grab a plate for Frisk. The child gave an eager nod and patted the table repeatedly to indicate that: yes, they did indeed would love to be served a plate of warm, soft butterscotch flavored pancakes topped with thick, sweet syrup. She gently placed the plate in front of them along with a cold glass of milk. Frisk picked up a fork and cut out a slice from the pancake. They syrup seeped into it, evenly drenching the piece and creating a perfect glaze of sweetness. They raised their fork and slowly moved into their mouth, careful not to let it drip and make a mess. As they savored the taste, they couldn't help but let a smile form. Toriel saw this, and smiled too, as she always did when Frisk visibly enjoyed her cooking.

"How is it?" She asked, which was also common of her. Frisk let out a loud "mmmm", letting her know that they loved it, as they always did. She giggled softly at the response. Sans put the paper down, and looked at Frisk's plate. He noticed there was something missing. He got up and grabbed something from the refrigerator, while Frisk watched curiously, still chewing. He came back and stood behind the young human with something in his hands.

"Hey Frisk," He began, "How do you make a pancake smile?" They looked at him, half puzzled, mouth still full of food. He grabbed a spoon in one hand and revealed a packet of butter he had gotten from the fridge. Sans then proceeded to spread the butter on the pancake in the shape of a happy face.

"You butter 'em up." He finished the smile and with the remaining bit of butter, dabbed their nose with it. Frisk swallowed and let out a toothy grin along with a giggle. They then wrapped their arm around Sans in a gentle hold and plopped a piece of their pancake into his mouth. Sans broke free of the child's hold, laughed a bit after he swallowed the delicious morsel, and playfully ruffled Frisk's hair as he walked away. Toriel had also let out a small laugh and playfully pushed Sans on the shoulder as he walked back to the fridge to return the butter. With every bite, Frisk became more awake and finished off their breakfast by chugging their milk and exhaling loudly in satisfaction. They placed the cup on the plate and looked up at Toriel with a now bright fully conscience smile.

"I'm glad you liked it." Toriel got up and took the plate from in front of the young child to place it in the sink. Sans had finished the last of his coffee before setting the empty cup on the table.

"So, Frisk. Today's the big day eh?" Sans asked. The young child shifted their gaze over to the skeleton and nodded cheerfully. "Your first day of middle school. You nervous, bud?" Frisk boldly shook their head.

"Well, you'd better be prepared anyways" Toriel said, "Go and get your stuff ready, we have to leave soon!" Frisk gave an "mm" and a quick nod to show their understanding. They get off the chair and began to head back to their room for their backpack. As they made the first step up the stairs, they could hear Sans' voice.

"Make sure you wake up paps too. Ever since he's started that new beauty sleep schedule, he's become a _bone-_ afide lazybones." They smiled and once again nodded. Frisk stood at the door to Papyrus' room and put their ear up to it. He could still be heard softly snoring and at this, Frisk giggled. They slowly opened the door and crept in. Papyrus laid on his racecar bed with his sheets covering his mouth, muffling his snoring as well as his quiet sleep mumbling.

"zzz...I the great papyrus...zzz...do so humbly accept this award zzz of coolest chef in the world...zzz." A mischievous grin grew on Frisk's face. They stood at the side of the bed and squatted down. Papyrus laid blissfully unaware, lost in his dream. "Yes...zzz...I will accept my award now zzz." Frisk sprang up from their squat and flung their body onto Papyrus, waking him up. "AGH AH, FRISK!" The skeleton yelled in shock as he woke. Frisk, sprawled out on his chest, lifted their head and gave the cool dude a playful smile, as a way of saying good morning. Papyrus had settled down after seeing that it was only Frisk and that it was already morning. "OH...WELL GOOD MORNING TO YOU TOO." He gave in. He couldn't get mad at Frisk. "WAIT, WHERE IS MY AWARD?" Papyrus asked. Frisk crawled up his chest and gave him a hug around his neck. He hugged the child back. "THIS IS THE BEST AWARD EVER." He sat up and got out of the bed in an energetic jolt, like he always did, ready to start the day. "WAIT...TODAY IS THE BIG DAY! I'LL GO GET MY KEYS!" He rushed out of the room downstairs to get the keys that he'd be driving Frisk to school with. They followed him out the door and saw him run downstairs where Sans and Toriel were already waiting by the door

"Come on Paps, lets get a move on." Sans gestured with his head as he held the door open.

"COMING!" The younger skeleton ran to get the car started.

"Come now Frisk! It is time to leave!" Toriel called out to Frisk, who was still upstairs. They gave and nod and smile and ran into their room to retrieve their backpack. The long-sleeved shirt and shorts they slept in, they figured, was comfortable enough to wear to school. Frisk grabbed their backpack that they had been saving under their bed along with a few school supplies from the desk and rushed downstairs to meet their family. The group of four got into Papyrus' convertible. Sans sat in the passenger seat next to Papyrus, who was driving. Toriel and Frisk sat in the back. It was a short but enjoyable ride to the middle school located in the center of their neighborhood. The wind that Frisk felt on their long hair was nice as Papyrus drove just under the speed limit. As they drove, Frisk noticed another driver giving them a funny look. They drove past them too quick for Frisk to give it a thought however. Within minutes, a sign came up reading: Ebott Middle School. Papyrus pulled up to a loading zone and parked the car. He swung his body around to see Frisk.

"WELL, HERE WE ARE! DON'T MISS ME TOO MUCH, FRISK!" Papyrus said. Sans looked diagonally behind him to see the child and to say his blessings.

"You'll do great. I'm rootin for ya, kid." Sans gave them a wink and something about his smile seemed more genuine.

Frisk leaned towards the brothers and gave them both a kiss on the cheek. Toriel tugged on the child's backpack and began to inspect it along with the child itself

"Do you have your pencils?" She asked, checking through the bag. Frisk nodded. "Erasers?" She rummaged through to find nodded. "Paper?" She looked through the empty folder. Frisk Nodded. "Dictionary?" She dug around to feel for it. Frisk nodded. This went on for about five minutes until Toriel had made sure Frisk was absolutely prepared. She then placed both her hands on the sides of Frisk's head. "Enough sleep?" She asked, bringing her face close to the child's, making sure there were no bags. Frisk, once again nodded, their head still between the goat mother's gentle grip. "Until this afternoon then, my child." Toriel brought Frisk's head in and kissed their forehead. Frisk exited the car and waved goodbye. In return, they all waved back before driving off.

Frisk stood before the main building of the school. It was two stories high and was clad in a mix of muted colors. The architecture was modern yet still retained the classic shapes one should come to expect of a school. A couple of other children walked past Frisk however, it wasn't too crowded. They looked at the school in awe. This was it, they thought, their first day of school since the incident in the underground and all the events after it. Frisk grasped both straps of their backpack and walked through the doors. There were lockers barding the walls and in between every stretch or so, a door leading to a classroom. There were very few people around even in the main building. Frisk looked at a clock placed on a nearby wall that told the time, 7:02 am. Still early they thought. They decided to go upstairs to see what the second floor might look like. On the way up the stairs, they noticed the railings had peculiar spear shaped designs that made holding on somewhat easier and a lot safer as well. The layout was boringly similar to that of the first floor but Frisk decided to keep walking forward anyways. Halfway through the corridor, Frisk heard what sounded like a mixture of screaming and laughing from the other end ofthe first floor. Curious, they quickened their pace to see what all the commotion was about. As they kept walking, the laughter turned snarky and the screams took on a distinctly painful tone. Frisked reached the ledge and was able to see what was going on below. On the far side of the first floor, next to the staircase, a group of older boys circled a young, white haired boy. He laid on the floor in the fetal position with his hands over the nape of his neck, shielding it from all the kicking. Every time the boy let out a scream, those who kicked him would let out a laugh.

"What a weirdo!" A boy yelled.

"Do something, wuss!" Another demanded.

"He won't, he's just a little bitch!" The oldest of the bunch remarked. He then missed a kick, but decided to use the force in order to stomp the kid's face instead. It left a dirty boot mark on the exposed side of his face. A tiny pool of blood and tears lay on the floor next to their bruised head. One of the boys, who was standing near his legs, kicked him in the shin, causing a sharp pain and a consequent scream. It was cut short however, when another boy had struck their foot into his chest, knocking the wind out of him.

Frisk looked on, horrified, until they felt determined to do something. Without hesitation and with all the haste they could muster, Frisk began to quickly descend the stairs. Not even one step down, their loose sweater was caught on one of the spear shaped ornaments, causing them to lose their balance. They stumbled over far too much for any attempt at catching themselves and tumbled down the stairs. As Frisk reached the bottom, they hit their head against the hard tiles of the floor and blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N:_** **Waha well so here's the second chapter! Disclaimer for heavy spoilers so if you haven't already passed the game or know about both routes of Undertale, I recommend you play both or at least know about both. Anyways, fave, follow, and review. It helps me get better!**

* * *

 _They_ were buried deep within the warm embrace of Toriel. It was sickly warm and the feeling of the fabric of her dress irritated _them._ She had a pained smile on her face as she clung tightly to _the young child_. Her breathing became heavy until she managed to utter a few words before coughing.

"Oh...my child...hahaha…" Her arms fell limp around _their_ shoulders.

The knife that was the only thing keeping her up, slid out of her abdomen. Toriel fell on the ground like a ragdoll. Her body faded into a pile of dust. _The child_ kneeled down and buried _their_ hands in it. _They_ scraped some up and spread it down the cheeks of _their_ murderous face. _They_ picked the knife back up and started sprinting toward a figure in the distance.

Papyrus saw _them_ coming and waved. He had a concerned look on his face and yelled out to _the young one._

"It's not too late! You can be a great person if you-..." He was cut off by the full force of the sprinting _child_ stabbing him in the throat. _They_ turned the blade and slashed it across, severing his head. Papyrus' body faded into dust while his head fell onto the floor and bounced next to _the child's_ feet. "I still believe in you!" He let out.

 _They_ growled and stepped on his decapitated head. The skull cracked under the pressure of _their_ foot and then broke into pieces which then quickly turned to dust.

 _The child_ kept moving forward, knife in hand striking and slashing at everything in _their_ way. The trail behind them had become covered in the dust of all those _they_ had slain. A yellow monster wearing a bow on its head appeared before _them._

"Yo! W-Why are you doing this? Why is there dust on your hands?" Their armless body shook when they spoke. _The child_ ignored them and simply went in to cut the monster kid like all the rest. In the blink of an eye, Undyne shoved the kid out of the way and took the strike. _They_ impaled her on the right side of her shoulder. _The child_ gave an annoyed expression and slowly brought the knife down toward the lower right side of her chest. Her eye widened in shock but as the upper half of her body slid out of place from her lower, the light in it began to die out. _The child_ withdrew the knife and saw her begin to fade away. Uninterested in seeing her die with the tears streaming down her dying face, the child continued walking.

"Asgore...Papyrus...Alphys…" She whispered raggedly as she struggled to breathe and hold on to existence. _The child_ kept walking. _They_ heard her mutter something to herself and suddenly, felt a hand tug at their feet, clenching it, holding _them_ back and getting in _their_ way.

"I'm not done yet." Undyne's body was rapidly deteriorating.

"Right now...I can feel all my fellow monster's-no, everybody in the world! I can feel all our hearts beating as one. And we all want the same thing: to stop YOU." Her body began to reform itself from the same dust it was decaying into. Undyne's new armor was sleeker and from her eye socket, she had an energy emanating from it in the shape of a spear. She grabbed at the magical spear and gripped it with her right arm.

"I will not die." She chucked the spear at _the child. They_ managed to sidestep it, which gave them the momentum to charge in with _their_ own attack. Undyne grabbed another magical spear from her eye socket and met _the child's_ knife with her spear.

"NOT WHILE YOU ARE STANDING IN THE WAKE OF EVERYONE'S HOPES AND DREAMS" Undyne screamed out at _the child_. A flurry of spears was met with an equal amount of dodging while the Undying simply took every hack and slash at her body with a smile. Finally, with a stray spear _the child_ had caught, _they_ impaled her one last time and she fell. As the magical spear tip pierced through her, she screamed out, "AGH...If you think I'm going to give up hope...YOU'RE WRONG! Because, I've got my friends behind me!"

Undyne yelled in pain and anger as her body began to violently rupture from her feet to her head. The screaming stopped as the wave of rippling death that turned her to dust reached her mouth. _The child_ brandished their knife, wiping off the dusty blade. _They_ kept walking, unfazed and... determined.

As _they_ kept walking in the seemingly endless void that was the underground, they came upon a stage with lights blaring from the ground to the ceiling. In came flying, Mettaton. His unusually flashy appearance made it hard for _them_ to be accurate however, _they_ managed to hit him and land an instant killing blow.

"Ergh...You were holding back...wEren'T yooooo0oouuu da arrrrr1ing?" He said, with a distorted voice. Mettaton's corporeal body exploded in a flurry of golden flowers that sent _the child_ soaring. As they were flying the flowers formed faces and began talking all together.

"I've lost my compassion."

"It's all a game now."

"Triggering events. Lines of dialogue. Answers to questions. That's all people are."

"You're the one."

"Chara."

"Chara."

"You're the only one who understands me."

"Chara! Ahahahaha!"

"It's KILL or be KILLED!"

"Right, Chara?"

"KILL OR BE KILLED."

"KILL OR BE KILLED."

"KILL OR BE KILLED!"

They all chanted the malevolent mantra over and over again until finally, _they_ couldn't take it anymore. _They_ stabbed at each and everyone, reducing them to mere petals. Landing on _their_ knees after a long flight, _the child_ was confronted with Sans. The skeleton's eye sockets were empty and he had his hands buried within his front pockets.

It began raining golden flower petals as the two had their short stand off.

"This is all your fault...isn't it." Sans' eyes regained their glowing white pupils. _The child_ stood up, knife at the ready in _their_ right hand.

"It's a beautiful day…" The sun began to shine out of nowhere and a gentle breeze came in, whirring the golden flower petals past their bodies, tickling them in a gentle way.

"The birds are singing…" A song of spring was chirped beautifully by a choir of birds flying all around them. The song was sure to bring about the promise of new life.

"Flowers are blooming…" A garden rose beneath _the child's_ feet, and it was lush and beautiful. From the vines that sprung from the void bloomed many healthy roses. It smelled just like blood.

"On days like these, kids like you…" San's right eye began to glow menacingly, and he held his hand up in a motion to command a strange weapon that began charging a beam. _The child_ tried to move out of the way in order to dodge however, the blast was too wide for it not to hit.

"Should be _burning in hell_."

Frisk awoke in a bed, covered in a thin white blanket, with their resting on a hard pillow. They instantly sat up, breathing heavily with cold sweats forming on their forehead. The intense headache they were feeling caused them to put both palms up to their temples in an attempt to soothe the pain, but to no avail. Frisk's entire body felt sore and they laid back down, wishing for it to all go away.

They opened their eyes once again to inspect their surroundings. It was a rather plain room with a couple of desks and cabinets containing assortments of medical supplies including boxes of baind aids and rolls of tape. Next to their bed was a metal tray which had cotton balls, rubbing alcohol, and an opened first aid kit. Frisk looked more closely at their arms and legs and saw multiple band aids covering them. Relieved that most of the pain must have subsided while they were out, they relaxed a bit. The child looked beside them, beyond the metal tray, and saw another bed, similar to the one they were lying in. The sheets were rumpled and had blood smeared in some areas.

Frisk began to wonder, but the more they thought, the more it hurt, so they gave a slight groan of pain and stopped thinking about it.

Suddenly, they heard the in front of them door open. A woman opened it very slowly.

"Yes, they are right in here-" She began before being shoved aside by Toriel, who came rushing to Frisk's side.

"Oh! Oh, my child!" She gasped, hugging Frisk in the bed, squeezing the air from their lungs.

Frisk was buried deep within the warm embrace of Toriel. It was amazingly warm and the feeling of the fabric of her dress comforted them _._ She had a pained smile on her face as she clung tightly to the young child. Her breathing became heavy until she managed to utter a few words before crying. "Oh...my child...hahaha…" She laughed in relief, "You're alright...haha...I'm so glad!" Frisk hugged her back, which helped to keep her up from sliding onto the floor.

From the hallway, they could hear running and screaming. Before they knew it, Papyrus came running in, crying his eye sockets out.

"FRRRRIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSKKKKKK!" The kool dude yelled as he sprang on Frisk, joining the hug. Behind him, came sprinting Sans, whose shortness of breath caused him to rest his hands on his knees as soon as he came into the room.

"Eugh...Frisk! Huff...We came as soon as we heard! What happened, bud?" He struggled to get out. The lady who had originally opened the door began to speak but was unable to as, yet another person came rushing in.

"So they had you here in the school's medical office! Tell me what happened, Frisk! Who did this to you! Tell me so I know who to DESTROY!" Undyne bursted through the door, nearly breaking it. The lady who had been there the whole time, somehow managed to find a way to speak.

"Ahem, excuse me!" They all hush to hear what she has to say. "A child brought them in unconscious. He said that they fell from a staircase. While he was quite beaten up himself, he managed to bring this child into the office, limping and bleeding. While I laid this child down, I tried getting the other to lay as well, to receive treatment and to notify his caretakers as well and perhaps even an ambulance...however he ran off before I could even ask his name..."

"Oh, the poor thing…" Toriel said worried, covering her mouth in slight shock.

"Wonder what the deal was with him…Hey, but at least you're gunna be okay, Frisk." Sans walked over to pat their head.

"YES. PLEASE BE OKAY, FRISK!" Papyrus continued sobbing. A school bell rang, signifying the passing of a class hour. Undyne growled in disappointment.

"Rgh...I still gotta get the rest of these new kids sports locker assignments...SOMEONE'S GUNNA PAY FOR THIS FRISK! LATER!" She ran out. "Oh yeah, and get better!" She came back in to shout before returning to wherever it was she was heading off to.

"Ah, I suppose I cannot leave the younger students unattended for much longer." Every breath that Toriel used to speak could be felt by Frisk, who had still not been frees from her embrace. the rhythm of her heartbeat soothed the child, causing their headache to go away. She broke the hug and held Frisk. "I must go now, my child, but I will see you soon. Papyrus. Sans" She called to them.

"Yeah?"

"YES?" They both answered.

"Ensure that Frisk gets home safely and has proper rest. Papyrus I trust that you can prepare something that will help them recover?

"No problem."

"YOU CAN ALWAYS COUNT ON THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" His tears stopped and Sans gave a reassuring nod. Toriel smiled at them, knowing her child was in good hands. She turned back to Frisk and gave them one last hug and a kiss on the head.

"Rest now, Frisk. I will see you at home." She rose and slowly walked out the door, closing it gently.

Papyrus carried the sore Frisk by both legs, allowing their head to rest on his chest piece.

"LET'S GO HOME, FRISK. YOU CAN SLEEP IN MY SUPER COOL BED UNTIL YOU GET BETTER!" While he wasn't as warm and comfortable as Toriel, Frisk welcomed the skeleton to carry them off home. They placed their arms around Papyrus as he carried them out the door.

"B-but wait, there are release forms you must-" The lady began.

"Just put it on my tab." Sans winked at her as he followed Papyrus out.

Before Frisk fell back to sleep in Papyrus' arms, the last thing they saw was the bloody sheets of the bed. They couldn't stop imagining a white haired child.


End file.
